Antidote
by DragonMPhantom
Summary: Vlad knows he's dying, and is seriously regretting getting Danny and his friends involved Danny/Vlad Slash Pompous Pep


I opened my eyes. The room was dark, yet still hurt my sensitive eyes. I didn't hear anything else. Not the soft beeping sound I've become accustom to, not Jack and Maddie's whispering that sounded like thunder to my sensitive ears. Not even the breathing of Danny's two friends beside me.

I turned my head, feeling the pain from the ecto acne with the movement. They were gone. It was like the whole world up and left, and I was all alone. But I wasn't because Daniel's voice sounded from my right. "They're gone, Vlad."

I winced at the loudness of his voice, even though he spoke in a normal tone. I looked the other way to see him walk out of the shadows. "Daniel?" My voice was only a whisper.

"I couldn't do it, Vlad. I couldn't find a stupid antidote." He walked closer until he was at the side of the bed, looking down at me.

My vision was getting blurry - my thoughts slow and sluggish. Finally what he said kicked in. "Daniel, I..." I wanted to say sorry. To apologize for getting his friends messed up into this. But I couldn't find the words."

Daniel narrowed his eyes at me. "You're going to die, Plasmius. Why would you get my friends involved?"

I took in a shaky breath. "I didn't mean to..." I never got to finish the sentence as I was launched into a coughing fit. I was about to die, but for some reason I wasn't panicking. A great calm was on me. A small sadness was on me. Partly because I dragged Danny's friends into this mess. But for the most part...

"Daniel?" He stared at me, still glaring. Could I blame him? "I'm so, so sorry." His glare disappeared, and was replaced with shock. "Daniel, please. Before I die..."

The room was spinning. Dots of black covered my vision. I was just barely aware of Danny's panicked voice. I blinked quickly to clear my vision, and heard Danny calling my name clearly as he shook my shoulders.

I smiled up at him. "Vlad? Vlad, what do you want?"

"Daniel..." He leaned in closer, his soft black hair brushing against my cheek. I smiled. I gently pressed my lips against his. It wasn't much of a kiss, and Danny pulled away with a gasp the moment his brain caught up with what was going on.

He stared down at me, completely shocked. I gave him a weak smile as my eyes slowly closed. My breathing and heart beat slowed, and a peacefulness like nothing I've ever felt before washed over me. "Vlad? Vlad!" The voice was but an echo.

The peacefulness was still there. There was a pressure on my chest, and the far off sound of someone crying. I was breathing, slow, shallow breaths. I lifted my right hand to feel what was on my chest.

Someone's back. Soft, long hair. They tensed up when I touched them. "V-Vlad?"

I opened my eyes slowly, getting accustom to the light. Danny looked down at me with tears in his eyes. I smiled up at him. "Vlad! I'm so sorry! We agreed it would be better to let you die, but then... I shouldn't have done that! I should have given you the antidote anyway! You almost died! I... I thought I lost you." He looked down at the last statement.

"Daniel?" I brushed my hand against his cheek, and he looked up at me. "I kissed you."

Danny laughed and looked back down. "Yeah..." It was silent for a while. Then he surprised me by leaning down and kissing me. I kissed him back eagerly.

When he finally pulled away, we were both breathing heavily. "Vlad? Why did you kiss me?"

I racked my hand through his hair, loving how soft it was. "Because I love you, Danny."

He gave a little laugh. "That's probably the first time you ever called me Danny."

A.N. Sorry for the long wait, everyone. Falling way behind in school so I couldn't write for a few weeks now. October and November are booked every day DX so I might not get anything posted for a while. This is an old Fic I wrote way back when I watched the episode where Vlad gave Sam and Tucker the ecto acne then Danny messed up the past and Jack was a Halfa instead of Vlad.

Anyway, I also got a Deviantart account by the same name as my fanfic account, so go tv heck it out :) I might take requests but I get really lazy half way through most of my work, so...


End file.
